guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:Me/E Expel Dom Mesmer
History * (cur) (last) 21:17, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:16, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:35, 29 April 2007 67.68.216.77 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 12:06, 7 April 2007 77.51.32.139 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 04:47, 4 April 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 773556 by Special:Contributions/71.175.61.187 (User talk:71.175.61.187)) * (cur) (last) 04:39, 4 April 2007 71.175.61.187 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 22:21, 21 March 2007 FateSanto (Talk | contribs) m (Build doesn't utilize Illusion magic at all, so I removed the minor illusion rune it told you to use. Use it for something actually useful.) * (cur) (last) 04:14, 30 January 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:15, 30 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:14, 30 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (rv, useless) * (cur) (last) 00:13, 30 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:12, 30 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - :o) * (cur) (last) 23:00, 29 January 2007 68.55.61.76 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 16:59, 29 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 16:58, 29 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 08:44, 26 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (diversion has always been 10) * (cur) (last) 08:32, 26 January 2007 68.228.51.49 (Talk) (modified build to reflect that diversion costs 10 enery now, but the build had not been updated to reflect this) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:53, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:50, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (taking build out of retirement) * (cur) (last) 22:12, 21 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:17, 12 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (revert to untested) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/E Expel Dom Mesmer moved to Build:Me/E Expel Dom Mesmer: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 12:53, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m ({NFUpdate}) * (cur) (last) 03:41, 30 August 2006 Theeth (Talk | contribs) m (-POV in description) * (cur) (last) 03:25, 30 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 16:55, 28 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 08:08, 24 August 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) (=> favored) * (cur) (last) 20:56, 21 August 2006 Luobailong (Talk | contribs) m (some typos) * (cur) (last) 15:37, 26 July 2006 Theonemephisto (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 09:17, 26 July 2006 Hortan (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 03:25, 26 July 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) m (speling) * (cur) (last) 03:16, 26 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs)